minecraft_serverfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PianMC
PianMC ist ein kleiner Minecraft Server, welcher grundsätzlich auf einem normalen Vanilla-mässigen Serverprinzip aufbaut und mit einigen Plugins erweitert wurde. = Entstehungsgeschichte = Privater Server Bereits vor mehr als sieben Jahren entdeckte der Owner das Spiel Minecraft und dazu die Möglichkeit, Server zu joinen und natürlich auch selber welche zu erstellen. Die Minecraft Pocket Edition Version Lite wurde damals auch noch gespielt und dann später auch auf die normale PE Version geupdatet. Zurück zur PC Version. Die ersten privaten Server wurden damals noch auf der Version 1.4.2 erstellt und basierten auf Vanilla. Später kamen dann auch Command-Blöcke dazu. Nach einer etwa dreijährigen Pause wurde die Version 1.8 entdeckt. Auch hier wurde gleich fleissig an eigenen Server-Projekten gearbeitet. Öffentlicher Server Aus dem privaten Server entstand nach und nach, ein Server, welcher erst, wie oben beschrieben, nur von Freunden sowie Freunden von Freunden betreten werden konnte. Dabei wurde der Server nicht mehr auf dem eigenen PC betrieben, sondern bei einem Hoster, was heisst, dass auch der Name, zusammen mit einer IP erfunden wurde. Im Februar 2016 wurde der Server dann verlegt und ist seither (fast) dauerhaft online. Gründer PianoRailways Der Spieler PianoRailways (ehemalig 79114, Pianocrafter_HD, Pianocrafter) hat PianMC erfunden und betrieben. ChypsiLP Ein guter Freund von PianoRailways hat, zumindest sporadig, geholfen, den Server auszuweiten. Harry_Main Ein sehr guter Freund ist Harry_Main. Er war schon von Anfang an dabei und durfte bereits beim privaten Server mithelfen. Nikibacowinane74 Seit PianMC veröffentlicht wurde, wurde Niki zufällig auf den Server aufmerksam und spielte, und spielte auch heute noch, eine sehr grosse Rolle auf PianMC. Er ist verantwortlich, für fast alle grösseren Bauwerke, bei denen nicht zu sehr auf die Details geachtet wird. Seine Bauwerke werden jedoch von den meisten Spielern immer als sehr schön und beindruckend empfunden. nimax04 nimax04 (heute Taxara) ist der Bruder von Niki und hat PianMC leider verlassen. Trotzdem verdient er den Platz hier, denn er hat die Idee von den Grundstücken in die Spielprinzipien eingebracht. OllerSchmoller1 ---- = Prinzipien + Grundsätze = Bekanntheitsgrad Natürlich ist es interessant, gross und bekannt zu sein, doch das Ziel von PianMC war dies eigentlich nie. Spielideen Wie bereits auf sehr vielen anderen Servern, wurde auf auch PianMC der Spielmodus Bedwars Temporärprinzip Es gilt: keine permanenten Warns/Bans/Mutes! Desweiteren werden keine permanenten Ränge vergeben! Ist ein Spieler zu lange offline, so kann dessen Eigentum konfisziert und gelöscht werden. Dazu gehört auch, dass die Spielerdaten (Items, Kontostand etc.) nicht für immer aufbewahrt werden! Grundsätzlich gilt hier eine Frist von etwa 30-90 Tage, bis die Daten gelöscht werden. Verabschiedung *Einige Sachen dürfen vererbt werden, jedoch nicht alles! *Dazu sollte schriftlich, und zwar für alle sichtbar, eine offizielle Verabschiedungserklärung verfasst werden, die definiert, was mit den Daten (Items, Häuser etc. - Daten weil alles digital gespeichert) passieren soll. **Auch wenn quasi ein Testament hinterlassen wird, kann die Serverleitung einen Teil einfordern / einholen. *Wird nichts hinterlassen, so kann die Serverleitung alleine entscheiden. *Das Ziel dieser Verordnungen ist es, keine Spieler zu bevorzugen, indem sie von verlassenen Spielern Unmengen an Items etc. erhalten. (vergl. auch Geldregeln Bestrafungssystem Wie im Temporärprinzip erklärt, gibt es keine permanenten Strafen. Die Vergehenshistory wird nicht als Strafe angesehen, obwohl diese, vor allem bei vielen oder starken Vergehen, auch einen sehr grossen Einfluss auf das weitere Verfahren hat. Die wichtigsten Details können mit /check eingesehen werden und beinhalten unter anderem der aktuelle Zustand der Mutes, Warnungen und Bans. Bestrafungsdauer Jede Abteilung von Teammitglieder kann Spieler nur eine bestimmte Zeit lang bestrafen. Diese Zeit wird mit zunehmendem Rang erhöht. Mehr dazu ist bei den Teamrechten zu sehen. *eine Stunde *ein Tag / 24 Stunden *drei Tage *eine Woche / sieben Tage *zehn Tage *30 Tage / ein Monat *50 Tage Warnungen Mutes Bans Nach einer gewissen Anzahl an Warnungen wird vom System automatisch ein Ban ausgeführt. #Nachricht im Chat #Kick mit schriftlicher Warnung #Kick und letzter Hinweis #30 Minuten Bann #eine Stunde Bann #sechs Stunden Bann #ein Tag Bann #18 Stunden Bann #ein Tag Bann #zwei Tage Bann #drei Tage Bann #fünf Tage Bann #eine Woche Bann #zehn Tage Bann #zwei Wochen Bann #20 Tage Bann Die Teammitglieder können selbstverständlich manuell eine selbstdefinierte Zeitdauer vergeben! Die aktiven Warnungen eines Spielers können mit /warns eingesehen werden. Vergehenshistory Jedes Ereignis des Bestrafungssystems wird festgehalten und kann mit dem Befehl /history abgerufen werden. Zeitrahmenorientierung Es gibt bestimmte Layouts, die je nach Anzahl Vergehen in dieser Art, die Zeitdauer automatisch festlegen. Wenn möglich, sind immer diese Orientierungen zu nutzen! Dabei ist konkret auf die Rechtschreibung dieser Layouts zu achten! Nicht jedes Zeitrahmenorientierungslayout ist für jede Art Bestrafung geeignet! *Diebstahl ... *Hacking (allgemein) *Scaffold *BadPackets *Beleidigung *SPAM *CAPS *AutoText *Rechtschreibung *Ranggeil *Fremdewerbung *Werbung *Entlocken *Nerven *sex *Chatvergehen *Joinspam *Ticketmissbrauch *AFK *Griefing *warn-Griefing *Bugusing *AutoKlicker *FlyHacking *SpeedHacking *GlideHacking *PhaseHacking *SkinDerp *Jesus Messagelayout Es gibt auch die Möglichkeit, einen vorgefertigten Bannscreen zu nutzen, wenn der Grund nicht formuliert werden kann, oder möglichst einheitlich gestaltet werden will. Dabei gibt es folgende Layouts: *Hacking *Schaffold *AC (Anticheat) *AutoKlicker *SPAM *CAPS *Ticketmissbrauch *Ranggeil *Beleidigung *Fremdwerbung *Werbung *AutoText *Rechtschreibung *BadPackets *SpeedHacking *PhaseHacking *GlideHacking *SkinDerp *Jesus *Rejoin Anticheat Zusammenhängend mit dem Bestrafungssystem ist auch das Anticheat, bzw. umgekehrt. Auf PianMC herrscht die Meinung, man soll fair sein! Deswegen gibt es nicht das perfekte Anticheat, sondern nur eines, dass ein paar Hacks blockiert, aber eben längst nicht alle. Wer meint hacken zu müssen, der soll es auf PianMC bitte einfach lassen. Bei verdächtigem Verhalten (auch wenn es "legit" ist) kann das Team nämlich trotzdem Bestrafungen abgeben. Entbannungsanträge sind per E-Mail oder Discord einzureichen. (siehe Entschuldigen ---- = Features = Geld Jedes Item (und andere Dienstleistungen etc.) haben ingame ihren eigenen Wert. Der Wert eines Items kann abgefragt werden, indem ingame der Befehl /eworth ITEMID eingegeben wird. Die Item-ID kann mit /iteminfo oder /itemdb abgefragt werden, wobei /iteminfo unbedingt vorzuziehen ist (für Items mit Tags etc.) Es ist wichtig, den Befehl /eworth unbedingt mit einer ItemID zu verwenden, da sonst das Item, welches gerade in Hand gehalten wird verschwindet und nicht wieder aufzufinden ist. Handel Wird mit anderen Spielern ohne Shop-Schilder gehandelt, so wird normalerweise mit ingame Geld bezahlt. Natürlich kann auch mit Ware-Gegen-Ware gehandelt werden, wobei die meisten Spieler das Geld bevorzugen. Es gibt auch Möglichkeiten, seine Sachen mit einem Chest-Shop oder einem Shop-Schild zu verkaufen oder auch Items anzukaufen. Befehle /bal /baltop /pay Scoreboard Money Für Administratoren erster Klasse ( Verwalter) wird auf der rechten Seite im Scoreboard (Sidebar) das Geld angezeigt. Dabei handelt es sich um eine Art Statistik. Vertreten sind unter anderem Werte für die Erstellung und Bearbeitung von Protections, B2C Umsatz von Piano, Ertrag von verpfändeten Items, diverse Einkünfte aus offiziellen Spielernshops (vom Team genehmigte Shops), Gebühren. Diese Werte sind positiv, da diese ja Geld erhalten, wenn jemand etwas kauft. Gleichzeitig werden die Spieler auch aufgelistet, jedoch mit negativen Zahlen, da diese ihr Geld ausgeben. Es handelt sich dabei nicht um einen Kontostand, sondern um eine Statistik, wer für was wie viel Geld ausgibt! Spieler-Shops Es gibt diverse Möglichkeiten Sachen einzukaufen und zu verkaufen (siehe auch Handel. Es ist auch möglich, bei Piano eine Bestellung aufzugeben, wobei dies auch über Discord geschehen kann. Dabei sind folgende Angaben nötig: *Ingame Name *Zustellungskoordinaten (oder Homename oder ähnliches) *Aktueller Kontostand /bal *Item (klar formuliert oder ID (/iteminfo)) *Verzauberungen *Grund der Bestellung Auf Bestellungen und Aufträge wird auf den Preis zusätzlich eine Personen- und Arbeitsgebühr von 50% und eine Bearbeitungsgebühr von 10% draufgeschlagen. Chest-Shop Jeder Spieler kann mit Hilfe einer Kiste und eines Schilds seinen eigenen Shop eröffnen. Dazu muss das Schild zum Item Verkaufen so beschrieben werden: 'Name' 'Anzahl Items pro Klick' B 'Preis pro Anzahl' 'Item ID' Um etwas anzukaufen folgendes: 'Name' 'Anzahl Items pro Klick' S 'Preis pro Anzahl' 'Item ID' Kann auch kombiniert werden und mit einem Doppelpunkt zwischen Bx:Sx. Shop-Schilder Diese Schilder werden auch Trade Schilder genannt, da auf ihnen nicht Shop, sondern Trade steht. Trade 'Kaufen' 'Verkaufen' Wenn du Geld kaufst, also Sachen verkaufst musst du in Zeile 2 $ und den Preis schreiben. trade $+'Preis' 'Anzahlproklick' 'Item':'Gesamtanzahldieduverkaufenwillst' Um Sachen anzukaufen: trade Anzahlproklick Item Preis:Gesamtkapital(soviel wie du ausgeben willst) Der Besitzer des Schilds kann den Betrag bzw. die Items später mit einem Rechtsklick einsammeln Admin-Shop Es gibt Shops, die von Administratoren erstellt wurden und (fast) alle Items zum Kauf anbieten. Dabei wird auf den Itemwert eine Shopgebühr von 50% erhoben (=1.5*Itemwert). Wenn etwas fehlen sollte, kann der Vorschlag mit einem Ticket gemeldet werden. Aufträge / Bestellungen Baufirma mieten Bei Niki oder Piano ist es möglich, für 0.086$ pro Block mit einem Admin Tool Blöcke wegzumachen oder zu platzieren. Beim Platzieren wird pro Block je noch der Shoppreis des Blocks dazuberechnet! Grundsätzlich kostet eine Arbeitsminute 120$ (=100$ pro MC Stunde) wobei keinerlei Anfahrs- oder Werkzeug- bzw. Materialkosten angerechnet (es sei denn, das Werkzeug wird dem Spieler anschliessend gegeben). Teleportieren Normale Spieler haben die Möglichkeit, eine Anfrage an jemanden zu schicken, um sich zu diesem Spieler zu teleportieren. Eine Anfrage läuft nach 30 Sekunden ab. Annehmen oder ablehnen dieser Anfrage ist mit den Befehlen /ja und /nein möglich. Mit dem Befehl /tptoggle ist es möglich, Anfragen zu verweigern, sowie direkte Teleportationen durch Teammitglieder zu deaktivieren. Je nach Rang ist es möglich, sich direkt zu teleportieren. Auf eine Verzögerung bei Anfragen oder beim Teleportieren selber wurde verzichtet. Homes Als normaler Spieler hat man die Möglichkeit, bis zu 3 Homepunkte zu setzen, welchen dabei ein eigener Name verliehen werden kann. '/sethome NAME' '/home NAME' '/delhome NAME' Mehr Homes sind mit besseren Rängen möglich. Für das Team ist es zusätzlich möglich, sich zu den Homes von anderen Spielern zu teleportieren. Inventare Es gibt den normalen Inventar und die Enderkiste. Die Enderkiste ist für alle Spieler mit dem Befehl /ec aufrufbar. Die sicherste Möglichkeit, Items aufzubewahren ist es jedoch immer in einer gut geschützten Kiste ( Protection Schild, die versteckt und eingebaut ist. GUI Es gibt viele GUIs, die es dem Spieler einfacher machen, etwas bestimmtes zu erledigen. Zum Beispiel wurden diverse Gutscheine, die man sich mit ingame Geld kaufen kann in ein solches Menü gepackt. Dieses Menü sieht meistens so aus, wie das Inventar einer Doppelkiste und funktioniert so: Die Items im GUI haben einen Titel und eine Beschreibung, die dem Spieler mitteilt, was er hier machen kann. Bei einem Klick auf dieses Item, wird dann im Hintergrund ein Befehl ausgeführt, der dem Spieler das gewünschte Ergebnis gibt (z.B. ein Spieler klickt auf ein Item, bezahlt automatisch 500$ ingame Geld, sofern sein Konto dies zulässt, und hat anschliessend die Permission, farbig im Chat zu schreiben) Protection Es ist immer wichtig, seine Sachen zu schützen! Denn leider gibt es immer wieder Gauner und Griefer, deren Ziel es nicht unbedingt ist, etwas zu klauen, sondern einfach nur den Server zu zerstören. Doch das Server-Team hat spezielle Möglichkeiten, genau solchen Regelbrechern auf die Schliche zu kommen und die nötigen Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen. Dabei sind sie aber auf Dich angewiesen, indem du jegliche Taten und Attacken meldest (siehe Reports Kisten schützen Es gibt die Möglichkeit, Kisten und Öfen ganz einfach zu schützen! Dazu einfach ein Schild an den Block machen und in die erste Zeile protection schreiben. Auf Zeile 2 und 3 können je ein weiterer Spieler eingetragen werden, der Zugriff darauf haben soll. Zeile 4 muss frei bleiben, denn dort wird automatisch der eigene Name hingeschrieben. Leider gibt es einen Fehler im System, welcher geschützte Kisten auf eine spezielle Art und Weise unsicher macht. Dieser Fehler kann aber ganz einfach umgangen werden: Platziere unter der (Doppel-)Kiste zusätzlich zwei Öfen und schütze diese auf die gleiche Art. Wird nun der Ofen ausgeraubt, so ist der Schaden (meistens) kleiner als wenn eine ganze Kiste leergesaugt wird Der Fehler lässt es zu, dass Trichter unter einer Kiste die Items trotzdem raussaugen kann, obwohl die Kiste / Ofen mit einem Schild geschützt ist. Item Versicherung Um wertvolle Items vor Diebstahl oder anderen Verlusten zu schützen, gib einmalig den Befehl /iteminfo ein und bewahre die Item ID, am besten zusammen mit einem Beweisscreenshot, an einem sicheren Ort auf. Mehr Infos bei den Admins… (siehe auch Versicherung Server Version Der Server wurde für mehrere Jahre stur auf der Minecraft Spigot Version 1.8.8 betrieben, da diese Version einfach unter allen Minecraft Spielern die am weitesten verbreitete Version. Doch die Nachfrage für neuere Versionen stieg immer mehr. Schliesslich war es möglich, auch für Spieler mit einer höheren Client-Version zu joinen. Seit dem Projekt Revival läuft der Server auf der Spigot Version 1.12.2, könnte jedoch in naher Zukunft aktualisiert werden. Dass der Server auf der Version 1.12.2 läuft, heisst nicht, dass andere Versionen nicht joinen können! Momentan ist es möglich, mit den Versionen 1.4.7 bis und mit 1.12.2 zu joinen. Es ist jedoch möglich, dass nicht in allen Versionen alle Features unterstützt werden! Belohnungen Voten Durch das Voten erhält man ingame pro erfolgreichem Vote eine Belohnung von 2'000$ sowie einmalig einen Gutschein für eine Zusatzbelohnung. Gutscheine können nicht kumuliert werden. Sobald ein Gutschein eingelöst wurde, ist es wieder möglich, einen neuen zu erhalten. Votelinks Die Links zu den Vote-Seiten wurden mit Kurzlinks erstellt, welche, falls es mal soweit kommen sollte, bei einem Wechsel der Seite aktualisiert werden. Es gibt momentan insgesamt eine Anzahl von neun Voteseiten. Vote-1 Vote-2 Vote-3 Vote-4 Vote-5 Vote-6 Vote-7 Vote-8 Vote-9 Zusatzbelohnungen Die Grundbelohnung pro Votelink besteht aus 1'000$ ingame Geld. Mit dem erhaltenen Gutschein kann über das Menü /G2 eine weitere Belohnung eingelöst werden. Goldnugget: 2'500$ ingame Geld Goldbarren: 1h VIP (siehe Gutscheine) Diamant: 10 Diamanten Pluspunkte Neues (indirektes) System wird eingeführt. Man kann Plus- und Minuspunkte sammeln. Wie das genau funktioniert, wird laufend ergänzt. Eins ist klar, die Punkte dienen hauptsächlich dazu, Belohnungen und Bestrafungen besser abschätzen zu können. Pro Vote +1 Verifizierung mit Discord +50 Chatvergehen -1 Bei Ban -7.5 Bei Warn -5 Stören des Landschaftsbilds -10 *Die Pluspunkte sind ab sofort für die meisten Spieler nicht mehr einsehbar!--PianoRailways (Diskussion) 14:46, 28. Jul. 2018 (UTC) ---- = Plugins = Aufgrund von Nachahmungsgefahr werden die Plugins, die verwendet werden nicht direkt erwähnt oder verlinkt, sondern nur deren Funktionen und der "Übername", der öfters auf PianMC verwendet wird. Lagg * Entlädt ungenutzte Chunks * Killt Entities jeglicher Art bei Serverüberlastung oder gewisser Zeit * Beschränkt die Anzahl Chunks und Entities etc. * Schaut einfach, dass der Server etwas flüssiger läuft Bansystem GUIMenüs siehe GUI Shops siehe Kisten Shops Spion Dieses System gibt dem Server-Team die Möglichkeit, nachzuschauen, welcher Spieler wann etwas gebaut oder abgebaut hat. Dies ist besonders hilfreich, wenn jemand ausgeraubt oder andersweitig gegrieft wurde. DiscordBot Der DiscordBot verbindet Minecraft mit Discord WebmapSys siehe Webmap Grundlagen Dieses System stellt die wichtigsten und meisten Features zur Verfügung wie zum Beispiel das Geld oder die Homes. Weltsystem Dieses Plugin ermöglicht, dass es mehrere Welten gibt und dass man auch zwischen diesen Welten reisen kann. Weltinventare Auch die Inventare werden ähnlich wie die Welten, nämlich unabhängig von einander, verwaltet. NoHacks siehe Anticheat Rechtesystem Um Ränge und Rechte zur Verfügung stellen zu können, ist es von Nöten, ein Rechtesystem zu haben! ProtocolSys Diverse Protocol-Systeme ermöglichen ein besseres Spielerlebnis wie zum Beispiel die Möglichkeit, mit verschiedenen Clientversionen joinen zu können. TicketSys siehe Tickets VoteSys siehe Voten Tabliste Wir haben ein sehr buntes Farbdesign, welches sich nicht nur im MODT sondern auch in der Tabliste widerspiegelt. Dort sind übrigens auch (fast) alle Ränge aufgelistet und sortiert. Zudem gibt es dort noch ein paar Informationen um Commands zu sehen. BankGeldSys Eine Bank und ein Geldsystem reicht nicht. Es braucht auch immer noch der Weg dazwischen. Admintools Zu dem Admintools gehören die bekanntesten Plugins. Eines das erlaubt, mit Items und Commands sehr grosse Bauwerke zu erschaffen oder einfach schneller zu bauen, und das andere, dass gewisse Regionen von Missbrauch geschützt werden. ---- = Spielmodi = Revival Der Server wurde für eine kurze Zeit geschlossen und befand sich in Wartungsarbeiten. Während dieser Zeit wurde eine Sicherungskopie vom Server erstellt und jegliche Welten und Plugins entfernt! Vanilla (Overworld, Nether, End) Directories Wir versuchen, das entstehende Strassensystem mit Namen zu benennen und im späteren Verlauf vielleicht Haus- oder Grundstücksnummern zu vergeben. Das Verzeichnis befindet sich erst im Entwurf und kann noch nicht eingesehen werden. Es gibt jedoch die Möglichkeit, die Map online anzusehen (siehe Webmap Revival Wohnungen Michael_6733's Mietwohnungen Die wöchentliche Miete beträgt 0.5$ (ingame) pro Quadratmeter. Achtung! Wildfremde Leute dürfen sich keine Wohnung bei @michael6733 mieten, da ein gewisses Vertrauen unter Mieter und Vermieter vorhanden sein muss. *Die Mieter dürfen mit Erlaubnis des Vermieters ihre Wohnung bis zur mit dem Vermieter festgelegten Grenze ausbauen *Die Mieter dürfen das Aussehen ihrer Wohnung beliebig verändern, solange das nicht vom · Vermieter verboten wurde, das Aussehen anderer Räumen verändert, die Wohnung in Brand setzen könnte, sie explodieren könnte (kein TNT in die Wohnungen platzieren!) oder es die Wohnung ohne Erlaubnis des Vermieters um die Anzahl der Quadratmeter vergrössert. *Der Besitzer hat das Recht, einen Mieter jederzeit aus der Wohnung rauszuwerfen. *Bei einem Mord unter Mietern hat der Mörder die von dem Toten gedropten Items wiederzugeben und eine Entschädigung von etwa 10$ bis 200$ zu bezahlen. *Das Griefen der Wohnungen anderer Mieter und der Mord unter Mietern, ausser er bedroht einen anderen Mieter oder will nach einem Mord die Items nicht wiedergeben, ist strengstens verboten. *Bei den weiter hinten genannten Mordregeln hat der Mörder für die Ausnahme einen Videobeweis vorzulegen, sonst wird er als der Mörder angesehen. *Mieter können für eine bestimmte Summe Geld sich Doppeltruhen im Hauptlager mieten. Dabei kann man maximal 3 Doppeltruhen mieten. *Wenn ein Mieter ausziehen will, muss er alle seine Schutzschilder abbauen. *Wenn die Miete nicht maximal zwei Wochen nach Zahlungstermin gezahlt wurde, wird der Mieter entweder raus geworfen, oder seine ungeschützten Items werden als Zahlungsmittel genommen. *Der Verstoß gegen die Regeln folgen einem sofortigen Rauswurf! Dabei kann auch die Serverleitung hinzugezogen werden! Revival Protection Die geschützten Regionen dürfen momentan eine Fläche von einer Hektare nicht überschreiten! Zudem ist ein wirklich sinnvoller Grund sowie ein kleiner Bekanntheitsgrad auf dem Server notwendig. Gegenleistungen beruhen oft auf Geldsummen (ingame) (Analog zum Dorfpreis mit 40’000m2 à 100’000$ wären dies 25’000$. Momentan ist diese Region aber permanent, sofern die Nutzer aktiv sind.) Werden keine genauen Koordinaten genannt, so wird eine Grösse vom Admin ausgewählt. Die Kosten betragen bis zu einer Grösse von maximal drei Hektaren 10'0000$, 25'000$ für eine Grösse von maximal 10 Hektaren und alles was drüber liegt wird als Dorf behandelt und kostet somit mindestens 100'000$. Der Antragssteller, kann sofort nach Erstellung einen Teil zurück erstatten lassen. (Frist ist sehr kurz! Pro Rata wird wohl die Regel sein) Es ist möglich, eine Region nachträglich vergrössern zu lassen. Dabei wird ein Grundpreis von 2.6$ pro Quadratmeter berechnet und eine Tiefe von maximal 20 Blöcken ist inbegriffen. Jeder weitere Meter Tiefe / Höhe kostet 500$ (gilt für die ganze Fläche, also nicht nur für einen Quadratmeter). Es kann auch sein, dass der Preis für die Vergrösserung so berechnet wird: Erstellungspreis/Originalfläche*Totalfläche . (Oft wird einfach der teurere Preis genommen) Benötigte Angaben: *Koordinaten bzw. irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte (kann auch ein Home oder gesetzte (auffällige) Blöcke in der Welt) *Name vom Owner sowie von allfälligen weiteren Mitgliedern *Guter Grund für die Protection *Momentaner Kontostand *Ungefähre Spielzeit (wie lange dir der Server schon bekannt ist (nur wenn kein Rang)) Es darf nicht mehr als eine Region pro Spieler vorliegen, ausser spezielle Umstände, die dem Server dienen, legitimieren dies. siehe auch Protection Offizielle Bauwerke Spielmodi Archiv Freebuild, GS, Bedwars, GunGame, WoolJump, Eageln, Buzz, Bogenschiessen, Jump&Runs, Adventure (kein offizieller Spielmodi - die Lobbies wurden so gestaltet, dass es immer etwas zu entdecken gab), EnderGames, SurvivalGames Survival Dorfgemeinschaft Dorfanforderungen Um eine Gemeinschaft zu gründen braucht man folgendes: Grundstückswelt: ein Grundstück nach den Gemeinschaftsregeln mind. ein Mitglied (+Präsident) andere Survivalwelt: Bereitstellung der nötigen finanziellen Mitteln mind. drei weitere Bürger Markierung des zukünftigen Dorfes SV-Gemeinschaftsregeln *Der Besitzer eines Grundstücks / Der Bürgermeister eines Dorfes, ist für das Verhalten anderer Mitspieler (innerhalb der Gemeinschaft) verantwortlich. *Die Serverleitung übernimmt bei Gemeinschaften keine Haftung! *Jede Gemeinschaft hat einen Präsidenten zu haben. Grundstücke: Besitzer des Grundstücks Dörfer: Bürgermeister *Der Präsident ist die Ansprechsperson und muss auch so gekennzeichnet werden (z.B. in einem separaten Gebäude) *Die Erstellungsgebühr für ein geschütztes Dorf, das bei der Erstellung mind. drei Bürger + einen Bürgermeister haben muss, beträgt mind.: 100'000$. Pro Quadratmeter Gemeinschaftsfläche: 2.50$ (GS Normpreis). Eine Fläche von max. 40'000m2 ist im Preis (100k) inbegriffen. Kleineren Gemeinschaften als 40'000m2 wird kein Geld erstattet. Grössere Gemeinschaften als 40'000$ können beim Erstellen gleich eine Vergrösserung machen. (Es können Zusatzkosten entstehen, wenn z.B. Extrawünsche erfüllt werdend) *Möchte ein Spieler (und ggf. dessen Vertreter) ein eigenes Dorf mit Schutzzone gründen und er bereits Bürger eines Dorfes ist, so erhöht sich die Erstellungsgebühr um je 10% (10% für Bürgermeister + 10% Stv. Bürgermeister 1.1x1.1 x1.21) *Eine Vergrösserung der Schutzzone (gilt auch in GS) kostet je nach Grösse des bestehenden Dorfes mindestens 10'000$ Hinweis: In den Grundstückswelten kann nicht auf den Strassen / Wegen gebaut werden. Zusätzliche GS, die von einem Teammitglied erstellt werden müssen, aufgrund fehlenden Rechten bzw. wenn die maximale Anzahl an Grundstücken erreicht ist, werden meist mit mind. dem doppelten Preis eines normal erwerbbaren Grundstücks berechnet. Ein Präsident eines Grundstücks kann, wenn er seine maximale Anzahl an GS erreicht hat, aber nicht selber ein weiteres dazuerwerben möchte, einem Gemeinschaftsmitglie d die Aufgabe geben, ein zusätzliches GS zu betreiben, d.h. Besitzer des GS sein. (Fläche/Erstellungspreis)*Neuefläche+Arbeitsaufwand Bei Verkleinerung kann auch Geld zurück erhalten werden, bei Vergrösserung wird aber dann der kleinste Bereich als "Fläche" genommen und bisherige Kosten (Vergrösserungen + Erstellung) zusammengerechnet *Ein Teammitglied kann beim Bürgermeister eines Dorfes in regelmässigen oder unregelmässigen Abständen eine Erhaltungsgebühr eintreiben. (Diese Gebühr reicht von 5'000$ bis 30'000$) z.B. Wenn etwas Administratives gemacht wurde. Das Dorf viel Platz wegnimmt (mit wertvollen Minen z.B.) Es das Landschaftsbild stört Wird diese Erhaltungsgebühr nicht bezahlt, kann der Schutz des Dorfes aufgehoben werden, das Geld abgebucht werden und allfällige Schulden werden durch Itempfändungen getilgt. Es kann auch eine Warnung (Bestrafungssystem) vergeben werden. Wenn der Bürgermeister eine Quittung als Beweis der Zahlung möchte, kann er diese gerne bei PianoRailways einfordern, der aber eventuell auf einen Admin Shop, der Quittungen für Erhaltungsbeiträge von Dörfern verkauft, verweist. *Jedes Mitglied hat dem Präsidenten (und natürlich dem Serverteam) Folge zu leisten. *Jedes Dorf hat eine grosse Wand zu haben. Auf dieser Wand stehen wichtige Informationen zum Dorf und der Bürger, sowie Zusatzregeln, die nicht schon existieren. (Es dürfen auch Regeln aufgeführt werden, die schon vom Serverteam bestimmt wurden. *Jede Gemeinschaft hat (mind.) einen klar ersichtlichen Eingang zu haben. *Man darf zu mehreren Gemeinschaften gehören, sofern man innerhalb von 30 Tagen auch alle mind. 1x benutzt. *Alle anderen Regelungen dürfen nicht verletzt werden, wenn die Regeln nicht ausdrücklich vom Bürgermeister erlassen wird und das Team es erlaubt. *Pro Dorfgemeinschaft sind mind. 8 Einbürgerungsscheine inbegriffen. Jeder weitere Einbürgerungsschein kostet zwischen 5'000$ und 15'000$ und kann bei PianoRailways bezogen werden - bitte dafür die Kiste mit einem Schild, den Scheinen und anderen Dorfsachen (für Administration) sowie die nötigen finanziellen Mittel bereithalten. *Der Bürgermeister (sowie manchmal der Stellvertreter) können mit dem Befehl /remmem {Regionname} {Spielername} Spieler aus einem Dorf entfernen. *Die Schutzzone kann durch Mauern, Flüsse, klar trennende Häuser, Berge und Ähnlichem beschrieben werden, sofern dies auch klar ersichtlich ist. *Eine Gemeinschaft hat, weil es sonst noch aufwändiger wäre, eine Quadratische bzw. Rechteckige Fläche. *Innerhalb der Schutzzone einer Gemeinschaft sollte möglichst schön und nützlich gebaut werden. D.h: Nichts verunstalten Schöne Infrastruktur (Wege, Gebäude und andere Bauwerke) *Und unmittelbar ausserhalb der Schutzzone wird bevorzugt das Layout fortzuführen D.h.: Auch nichts verunstalten und teilweise z.B. Wege fortführen. *Bei Dörfern sollte das Layout auch einem Dorf entsprechen. (D.h: Wege, markierte "Grundstücke"/Bauplätze, Dorfplatz, Dorfbaum, Marktgasse etc.) *Für Administrative Sachen ist das Serverteam bzw. ein Administrator (vorzugsweise PianoRailways) zu verständigen. Dorf: Schutzzone (neu) definieren, Einbürgerung erklären lassen, Spezialaufträge erledigen etc. Grundstücksgemeinschaft: Grundstück verschieben/leeren/löschen, Homes setzen, (bei fehlenden finanziellen Mitteln) Mitglieder hinzufügen/entfernen etc. *Besitzt ein Bürgermeister eines Dorfes noch (Survival) Grundstücke, so dürfen diese durch das Serverteam versteigert, verschenkt, verkauft oder gelöscht werden, ohne den Besitzer zu informieren, da dieser sich selbstständig im Forum zu informieren hat. Der Besitzer sollte jedoch die Chance haben, eventuell auf dem Grundstück zurückgebliebene Sachen abzuholen. *Wenn die Welt, in der die Gemeinschaft den Sitz hat, gelöscht bzw. deaktiviert wird, hat das Serverteam keine Verpflichtung, die Items zurückzugeben bzw. zu ersetzen! *Wird eine Gemeinschaft innerhalb einer anderen gegründet (z.B. SV-Gemeinschaft in sLeben-Region), so kann diese als Enklave deklariert und von PianoRailways zugelassen werden. Da gelten dann die Regeln und Gesetze des Heimatstaates und nicht die, der Region, inder man sich befindet. SV-Versicherungen Es können verschiedene Gegenstände, Items oder ganze Bereiche von Bauten versichert werden, um sie bei einem Diebstahl, oder anderen Zerstörung, wieder zurück zu erhalten. Zum Bewerben zu einer Versicherung muss im Forum ein Beitrag mit Einhaltung der Bedinungen und dem vom Team bereitgestellten Template eingereicht werden. Bei jedem Abschluss einer Versicherung, wird ein Buch als Bestätigung ausgestellt, dass die Versicherung beweisen kann. Geht dieses Buch verloren, erlischt die Geltung der erworbenen Versicherung. Versicherungen für Items müssen vor der ersten Benutzung (oder mit einer vollen Haltbarkeit) abgeschlossen werden. Bei Bauten muss das Bauwerk nach Beendung der wichtigsten Teile versichert werden. Die einmalige Versicherungsausstellungsgebühr behält sich auf 10% des Gegenstandwertes (bei Bauten gelten 10% des Wertes aller (häufigsten/markantesten) Blöcken), der von einem Teammitglied wahrheitsgemäss, oder nach den vorgegebenen Shoppreisen, geschätzt bzw. bestimmt wird und im Versicherungsbuch festgehalten. Die wöchtenliche Versicherungsgebühr hat jeder selbstständig zu bezahlen und eine Quittung zu bezahlen. Diese Quittung als Bestätigung des Bezahlens der Gebühr kann im Shop gegen 100$ ingame Geld erworben werden. Diese Quittungen müssen in einer separaten Truhe, gut sichtbar für Teammitglieder, abgelegt werden. Sind nicht genug Quittungen enthalten, kann die Versicherung aufgelöst und die Quittungen von einem Teammitglied vernichtet werden. weitere Informationen und Bedinungen können folgen. Das Team behält sich vor, jede Versicherung grundlos aufzulösen, die Gebühren zu ändern, auszulösende Items nicht herauszugeben, Spieler von einer Versicherung zu sperren, ohne jemand in Kenntnis davon zu setzen. = Versicherungstemplate = sLeben sLeben Regeln sLeben Inventarregeln Das Survival Inventar und das Leben Inventar müssen strickt voneinander getrennt werden! Wir empfehlen, eine Inventarstation (oder Haus) einzurichten, wo alles klar angeschrieben ist, welche Kiste für welches Inventar ist. Items können von und in sLeben ex- bzw. importiert werden, dies kostet aber ziemlich viele Gebühren. sLeben Beschädigungsverordnung Beschädigungen sollten wenn möglich durch die sLeben Spieler selber ausdiskutiert und zu einer Lösung gebracht werden. Das Zerstören und Verändern von offiziellen Leben-Bauwerken ist strickt verboten und kann mit einer sLeben, Survival oder Serversperre enden! (-group.LebenSpieler) sLeben offizielle Bauwerke Offizielle sLeben Bauwerke werden nur von einem Teammitglied beglaubigt und mit einem Schild am Eingang signiert. Wer gerne ein offizielles Bauwerk besitzen möchte, der kann dies bauen oder bauen lassen und sich bei einem Admin als Besitzer melden und das Gebäude eintragen lassen. Der Besitzer ist gleichzeitig verantwortlich, dass dem Bauwerk und der Region um das Bauwerk, nichts passiert und hat es zu unterhalten! sLeben Währungen In sLeben müssen sLeben Währungen wie der offizielle Vivac verwendet werden! Als Währungen werden Items akzeptiert. Möglichst exklusiv oder sogar umbenennt. Es sollte in jedem Fall Buch geführt werden, welche Items welchen Wert haben und ein Buch erstellt werden mit den IDs /iteminfo sLeben Wohnungen Man(n) sollte wenn möglich zusammen und nicht alleine wohnen. Das Zuhause muss möglichst schön gebaut werden. sLeben Zollgebühren Die Zollgebühr von Items in Beide Richtungen: WERTx3.5. Wenn mit Vivac bezahlt wird WERTx5 edits: Normal->Leben $ Preis x5 + 5% des $ Preises sLeben Shop- und Destinationsverordnung Das benutzen von anderen Destinationen ist nur erlaubt, wenn die Inventarregeln komplett befolgt werden Eine Ausnahmegenehmigung ist die Benutzung von /warp FREE. Dies sollte jedoch immer vorher oder nachher bei einem Teamitglied angemeldet werden, damit keine weiteren Strafen folgen. Piaro Man startet aus den "Star-Boxen" Und sollte sich möglichst viel Holz erschaffen. Wenn man dies gemacht hat sollte man zu einem festland fahren und sich Dia-Tools erschaffen.Der Piaro bereich Wird wahrscheinlich durch mich oder Piano engegrenzt. Ab einer bestimmten zeit ist in diesem Bereich PVP erlaubt. Wer einmal Tod ist, ist aus dem projekt ausgeschieden. |-.-| Titel: |-.-| Ort: |-.-| Datum: |-.-| Spielerzahl: |-.-| Ziel: |-.-| ganz genaue Beschreibung: |-.-| anderes 1vs1 In 1vs1 kann man sich ein eigenes Kit erstellen und dann gegen einen Spieler 1vs1 spielen. Dabei wird entweder das Kit vom Spieler oder das vom Gegner verwendet. Es gibt auch Turniere und Ranglisten. KitBattle Es gibt vorgefertigte Kits, die vom Spieler gekauft oder gewonnen werden können. Es ist auch möglich, in Freebuild ein eigenes Kit zu entwerfen, welches dann von den Admins eingeführt wird. Auch hier gibt es verschiedene Maps mit ganz unterschiedlichen Themen. GunGame In GunGame ist es das Ziel, möglichst viele Spieler hineinander zu töten. Bei jedem Kill erlangt man ein Level höher und erhält ein neues und besseres Kit. Wird man getötet, werden einem Levels abgezogen und man fällt zurück (auch mit den Kits) Bogenschiessen Bogenschiessen ist ein eigensentwickelter Spielmodus und das Ziel ist es, mit Bogen und Pfeil auf eine Zielscheibe zu treffen. Wird getroffen, so geht die Türe auf und man kann zum nächsten Level gehen. WoolJump Bei WoolJump hüpft man auf Wolle (:D). Das Ziel ist es, möglichst schnell ohne Fallschaden von einem hohen Turm an den Boden zu kommen. Dabei gibt es verschiedene Actionblöcke und Events. Eageln Die Eageln-Anlagen wurden hauptsächlich zum Trainieren entwickelt. Es gibt zwar auch eine Stoppuhr, die zählt aber nur die Sekunden und ist deswegen nicht so genau. Grundsätzlich ist es das Ziel, möglichst schnell eine Strecke von etwa 60 Blöcken zu überwinden und nicht herunterzufallen. FBR FastBridge ist der Vorgänger von Eageln. Es gab sehr viele Bugs und auch nur eine Anlage. Viele Spieler haben die Anlage auch immer zerstört und missbraucht. Buzz In Buzz ist es das Ziel, die Gegner mit einem Buzzstab (Knockbackstick) von einer Plattform herunterzuschlagen. Das Spiel wurde nie richtig mit einem Punktesystem entwickelt, aber es war funktionstüchtig. Immer wenn ein Spieler runterfällt, verkleinert sich die Plattform. Es gibt auch verschiedene Levels von Buzzstäben. EnderGames RageMode RageGames SurvivalGames ---- = Regeln = Grundsätzlich gelten die gleichen Regeln wie im alten PianMC Projekt, welche im Regel-Archiv aufzufinden sind. Die revidierte und erweiterte Version ist in den revidierten Regeln einzusehen. Die aktuellste Version ist immer im Gedächnis der Teammitglieder und besonders von PianoRailways Regeln-Revision Regeln-Archiv Das Regeln-Archiv beinhaltet die Regeln, welche im Oldforum vorhanden sind. Die Regeln wurden möglicherweise gekürzt. Wenn andere Spieler beim Verstoss beobachtet werden, hat/haben der/die Beobachter den Täter zu melden (/ticket, Forum, Discord o.ä. Wird eine Meldung an das Team unterlassen, kann auch auf die/den Beobachter der Tat eine Strafe zukommen Das Team behaltet sich vor, die Regeln jederzeit zu ändern ohne jemand darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen. Jedes Teammitglied hat das Recht selbst eine gerechte Strafe zu vergeben... A-Linguistikregeln *Wir als Serverteam haben es nicht so gerne, wenn auf irgendeine Art nach einem Rang gefragt wird. Die Teammitglieder verweisen solche Spieler immer auf das Forum, wenn sie die Fragen nicht beantworten möchten/können. *Das Werben für andere Server mit dem Schreiben von IPs oder indizgebende Namen (-Teile) ist verboten! *Unterhaltungen über andere Server sind zu unterlassen. *Auch das Eingehen auf Fremdwerbung wird bestraft! Also den Spieler immer melden mit /ticket. *Das schreiben von anstössigen, rassistischen beleidigenden, anspielenden und herabwürdigenden Ausdrücken ist verboten und wird bestraft. *Werbung für Websites jeglicher Art (Links oder Namen) ist verboten, sofern es nichts mit PianMC zu tun hat. *Auch der YouTube/Twitch/Google/etc. Namen zu schreiben ist verboten. Wenn es einen Grund gibt, z.B. Beitrag vom Server online oder ein aktueller Stream, so ist es erlaubt, den direkten Link zum Beitrag zu schreiben, aber nicht den Namen! *Das ständige Schreiben von gleichen, ähnlichen oder Bruchteilen von ganzen Nachrichten ist verboten! *Autotext Nachrichten dürfen nur bei sinnvollen Angelegenheiten verwendet werden. Das schreiben einer Autotext Nachricht kann geahndet werden! *Das Beleidigen/Diskriminieren/Herabwürdigen des Servers, von Teammitgliedern und sowie Spielern ist verboten. *Lügen bzw. Erzählen von falschen oder halbrichtigen Sachen, inkl. falschen Unterstellungen ist nicht erlaubt! *Nachrichten die beleidigend (o.ä.) sind und ironisch gemeint sind, sind nicht mehr erlaubt! *Unnötige Diskussionen sind nicht gern gesehen! *Das Schreiben/Spamen von beleidigenden/abwertenden Sprüchen nach einer Runde eines Spielmodus, wird mit einem Mute geahndet. *Alle Nachrichten sollten verständlich und in einer für den Server angemessen Sprache (z.B. Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch, ...) verfasst werden! d.h verständliche Abkürzungen und Ausdrücke. Die Ausdrücke sollten selbstererklärend und für alle verständlich sein. A-Videoregeln (Veröffentlichung von Videos über Auftritte von PianMC auf diversen Kanälen) Einige Auftritte von PianMC müssen unbedingt in der Video- (oder Bild-) Beschreibung verlinkt sein. *PianMCServer Kanal auf YouTube: http://s.pianmc.tk/yt-server *PianoRailways (Serveradministrator): http://s.PianMC.tk/yt-piano *PianMC auf Discord: http://s.PianMC.tk/discord *PianMC Forum: http://s.PianMC.tk/forum *PianMC Website: http://s.PianMC.tk/website bzw. http://s.PianMC.tk/jimdoweb (Das Forum und die Website müssen nicht zwingend verlinkt sein! Es können auch YouTube Kanäle von anderen (wichtigeren bzw. höheren) Teammitgliedern verlinkt werden. Der Name PianMC muss, sofern er im Video mit einer menschlichen Stimme erwähnt wird, absolut korrekt ausgesprochen werden. /piˈænˌemˈsiː/ Neologische Ausdrücke sind auch erlaubt aber NICHT irgendwie "PainMC", "PianoMC" oder sogar "PäienEmZe" Das Video bzw. das veröffentlichte Material sollte wenn möglich auf Discord im https://discordapp.com/channels/172991126297509888/188312098361704448 #videos Textkanal (Bilder im #bilder Textkanal) mit dem direkten und korrekten Link verlinkt werden! Wenn möglich kann in der Videobeschreibung eine kurze Beschreibung zum Inhalt im Video niedergeschrieben werden. Sofern die Veröffentlichung eher negativen Inhalt über einen Auftritt von PianMC enthält, so muss diese nebst in Discord korrekt geteilt auch einem höheren Teammitglied oder dem ganzen Team mitgeteilt werden. Negativer Inhalt ist nur mit guten Argumenten für eine Legitimierung zulässlig. Es sollte in jedem Fall auch erwähnt werden, was konkret eher negativ ist, und vor allem, wie es verbessert (oder behoben) werden kann! A-Griefregeln und Diebstahlregeln *In den Survivalwelten ist das Griefen und Klauen grundsätzlich nicht verboten, wenn alle anderen Regelungen eingehalten werden. *Der ursprüngliche Besitzer (und natürlich auch höhergestellte Spieler) können den Beschuldigten auffordern, das zerstörte bzw. gestohlene Material zurückzugeben. Dabei muss nicht alles zurückgegeben werden, sondern nur ein angemessener Teil. Dies kann auch in Form von Geld oder in Items mit einem ähnlichen Wert geschehen. *Auch das "Scammen" um Geld oder Items von Spielern ist unerwünscht. wenn der betrogene Spieler vorher oder / und nachher nicht damit einverstanden ist, so gilt Regel 1. Der ursprüngliche Besitzer (und natürlich auch höhergestellte Spieler) können den Beschuldigten auffordern, das zerstörte bzw. gestohlene Material zurückzugeben. Dabei muss nicht alles zurückgegeben werden, sondern nur ein angemessener Teil. Dies kann auch in Form von Geld oder in Items mit einem ähnlichen Wert geschehen. *Bei Feuer und Explosionen hat der Beschuldigte alles zu reparieren, oder ein Teammitglied versucht, ein regionales Backup aufzuspielen (HA TOOL) *Sind bei den Verunstaltungen regelwidrige Bauwerke gebaut (oder abgebaut) worden, so kann dies vom Serverteam aus bestraft werden (z.B. Nationalsozialistische Bauten) *Vergehen können auch mit einem Ticket gemeldet werden, wobei danach nur der Kontakt zwischen den zwei (oder mehr) Parteien gesucht wird, und versucht wird, das bilateral, mit einer Lösung für alle (oder für das entscheidende Teammitglied) zu lösen. *Meldungen mit Tickets sollten unbedingt immer genau dort erstellt werden, wo das Problem auftritt, ansonsten ist es erschwert, den richtigen Platz zu finden, wenn das "Opfer" nicht online ist. Im Zweifelsfall entscheidet immer ein Teammitglied bzw. Administrator bzw. PianoRailways A-Kampregeln *Der Kampf muss fair für alle Seiten sein! *Absichtliches Töten ist nur in den dafür vorgesehenen Bereichen erlaubt, wenn eine Absicht für Items, finanzielle Mittel, Statistiken etc. gibt. *TPA-Fallen sind verboten! *Verlangt der getötete Spieler Schadensersatz, so kann dieser mit Hilfe vom Serverteam (am besten aber durch den Spieler selber) eingetrieben werden. *Es werden nur noch Werkzeuge bis zum maximalen, ohne Cheats erreichbaren Level einer Verzauberung von einem Admin hergestellt. *Untaktische und sinnlose Methoden wie Spawntrapping oder Bowspamming sind nicht erlaubt. *OP-Schwerter können eingezogen werden. *Einsperren ist verboten! A-Geldregeln *Wer Schulden macht, hat diese in Form von Items, Arbeit oder anderweitigen Gegenleistung selber mit dem Gläubiger auszuhandeln. *Geld ausleihen ist erlaubt, sofern keine anderen Regeln verletzt werden. *Um einen Votebonus zu erhalten, dürfen nicht mehr als 200'000$ an den Empfänger geliehen werden. *Fehler, die sich durch den Server oder das Serverteam unabsichtlich (z.B. im Shop auf den Shopschildern oder duch nicht-blockierte Befehle) eingeschlichen haben, sind zu melden! Wer sie ausnutzt, begeht "Bugusing". (Bugusing wird meist mit strengen Strafen geahnet.) *Als Strafe bei Schulden, ist das Erhalten von Geld durch voten blockiert. *Das Serverteam darf, wenn ein Spieler nicht bezahlen möchte, dem Spieler direkt Geld vom Konto abheben, oder Items pfänden. *Farmen jeglicher Art (z.B. Spawner, Cobblestonegeneratoren usw.) dürfen nicht hauptsächlich dafür verwendet werden, um viele Items, die später zum Handel (egal auf welche Art) verwendet werden, zu erlangen. Eigenbedarf + kleiner Anteil zum Verkauf gestattet! Verboten: Hauptbeschäftigung Farmen + Verkaufen. Ein Gewerbe (regelmässiges Verkaufen der Items) sollte anderen Spielern mitgeteilt werden, um Strafen, siehe "hoher Kontostand", zu vermeiden. *(Automatische) Farmen müssen, wenn sie im Moment nicht benutzt werden und sich kein Spieler im Radius von 50 Blöcken innerhalb einer Zeitspanne von 5 Minuten aufhält, unterbrochen, pausiert, deaktiviert oder zerstört werden. Dies gilt auch für Pflanzen (und co.) Farmen (-> Keine weiteren Items anpflanzen) *Wer ein zu hoher Kontostand hat, kann dazu aufgefordert werden, eine bestimmte Summe zu bezahlen. *Wer ein extrem hoher Kontostand hat, muss nachweisen können, von wo und warum er soviel Geld hat. Kann der Spieler das nicht nachweisen, kann ihm eine Strafe drohen (oft Kontoreset + Itemspfändung) *Wird ein Shop mit extrem unrealistischen (im Vergleich zum Itemwert der vom Server vorgegeben ist (/worth) bzw. zu anderen Spielern) Preisen erstellt, so kann dem Shopbesitzer (oder dem Besitzer des Shopgebäudes) eine Strafe in Form von Rechtentzug, Geldstrafe o.ä. drohen. Ein Vorschlag von AbgezocktLP besagt, dass eine Obergrenze zum Verkauf den dreifachen vom Server vorgegebenen Wert nicht überschreiten sollte! Shoppreise werden meist so berechnet: /worth Preis x 1.5 (Kunde kauft) + /worth Preis x 1.1 (Kunde verkauft) A-Gemeinschaftsregeln siehe SV-Gemeinschaftsregeln A-Bau- und Abbauregeln *Redstoneclocks die den Server belasten sind verboten und werden deshalb automatisch deaktiviert. *Automatische Bud-Switches sind möglichst zu unterlassen, wenn sie anderen Spielern den Spass nehmen könnten oder irgendjemandem schaden könnten (z.B. dem Server Lags) *Unnötige Bauten (z.B. Wildes Rumhüpfen und setzen von Blöcken) ist verboten. *Zu grosse Bauwerke, die keinen (oder fast keinen) Nutzen haben, sind abzubrechen. *Für Aussenstehende Spieler hat ein errichtetes Bauwerk, sofern der Erbauer die Fähigkeiten dazu besitzt, schön bzw. nicht hässlich / störend / "scheisse" auszusehen. *Das Zerstören oder unerlaubte Verändern von Bauwerken anderer Spieler ist verboten und kann bei klaren Beweisen oder grösseren Vermutungen Strafen geben. *Sexisitische/Vulgäre Bauwerke sind untersagt! *Beleidigende und diskriminierende Bauwerke sind verboten und der Inhaber der Grundstücks, sofern *Farmen in den Survivalwelten direkt am Spawn sollte unterlassen werden. *Das grossflächige Abfarmen der Farmwelten (inkl. Nether) ist verboten. Jeder Spieler soll das Recht auf farmbare Ressourcen, ohne weit zu laufen, haben. *Das Abschauen von anderen Designs, ohne dessen Erfinders / Erbauers Einverständnis, kann Folgen haben, sofern der Erfinder / Erbauer eine Klage einreicht und das Design eindeutig kopiert bzw. abgeschaut ist. *Ercheatete (egal wie) Items (und Anderes) sind verboten! *Bauen von fallen, für wirtschaftliche Zwecke sind nur im geringem Masse erlaubt. Verlangt ein Opfer Sachen zurück, so sind mind. 50% zurückzuerstatten. Ansonsten kann ein Admin die Fallen stilllegen und vom "Betrüger" Entschädigung einfordern bzw. eintreiben mit Adminrechten. Ein Admin entscheidet was passiert! A-Voiceserverregeln *Das Beleidigen und Diskriminieren sowie Mobbing ist verboten! *Alle User haben sich respektvoll und nett gegenüber anderer zu verhalten. *Musik- und Radiobots dürfen benutzt werden, sofern sie keine anderen User aktiv stören. *Teammitglieder dürfen Spieler nur in andere Kanäle verschieben, wenn dies auch einen Grund/Sinn hat! *Das Verlassen eines Supportkanals ist nur mit Genehmigung eines Teammitgliedes oder einem anständigen Grund erlaubt! *Rassistische Ausdrücke, egal ob schriftlich oder mündlich sind verboten! *Zusätzlich gelten natürlich noch alle Chatregeln A-Rechtregeln Fly Aregeln *Der Flugmodus darf nur benutzt werden, wenn man die gewünschte Aufgabe nicht ohne den Flugmodus erledigen kann (Survival), oder es von einem Server Admin erlaubt und/oder die Rechte vergeben werden *In allen Spielmodis ist das Benutzen des Flugmodus' grundsätzlich untersagt. *Zudem darf der Flugmodus nicht benutzt werden, wenn das anderen Spieler einen Nachteil verschafft (z.B. Minen und abbauen von Blöcken die überhängend vorzufinden sind. *Bauen sowie Abbauen von Blöcken mit Benutzung des Flugmodus darf nicht ausgenutzt werden! *Bei Benutzung und Erlangen von Vorteilen, kann von einem Admin einen Betrag an ingame Geld, Items o.ä. verlangt werden. *Es gilt, den Flugmodus so wenig wie möglich einzusetzen! Nick Aregeln Die Regeln zum Nicken (ab VIP) sind bei den Nickregeln aufgelistet. Tempban Aregeln Banns mit sinnlosem, oder keinem bzw. dem Standart- (Regelverstoss) Grund sind nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt und müssen von Server Admins ausgeführt werden. Banns bis zu einer Dauer von 5 Tagen sind ohne Erlaubnis des Server Admins erlaubt. Um längere Banns auszuführen ist eine Erlaubnis bei einem Server Admin via /msg, /mail, Discord, Skype oder Teamspeak einzufordern! Es muss immer eine, wenn möglich detailierte, Beschreibung angegeben werde. NEU: /tempban %Spieler% %Zeit/Zeitlayout% %Grund/%Grundlayout% -> Frage PianoRailways für Hilfe Bei Banns durch Hinweise von anderen (Tickets, Mails, Nachrichten, Forum oder anderer Herkunft) ist immer ein Beweis (Idealerweise ein Link zu einem Screenshot bzw. einem Video, das auf report.PianMC.tk hochgeladen wurde), der Melder oder den Link zum Forumreport anzugeben. Auch /tempipban ist nun verfügbar Tempmute Aregeln Mutes mit sinnlosem, oder keinem bzw. dem Standart- (Regelverstoss) Grund sind nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt. Mutes bis zu einer Dauer von 24 Stunden sind ohne Besitz spezieller Rechten möglich. Die Dauer sollte nicht unter 10 Minuten liegen und dem Vergehen angepasst sein. Um längere Mutes auszuführen ist der Muteauftrag an einen Server Admin weiterzugeben. Es muss immer eine, wenn möglich detailerte, Beschreibung angegeben werden. NEU: /tempmute %Spieler% %Zeit/Zeitlayout% %Grund/%Grundlayout% -> Frage PianoRailways für Hilfe Bei Mutes durch Hinweise von anderen (Tickets, Mails, Nachrichten, Forum oder anderer Herkunft) ist immer ein Beweis (Idealerweise ein Link zu einem Screenshot bzw. einem Video, das auf report.PianMC.tk hochgeladen wurde), der Melder oder den Link zum Forumreport anzugeben. Mute (perma) Aregeln NICHT MEHR VERFÜGBAR! Mutes mit sinnlosem, oder keinem bzw. dem Standart- (Regelverstoss) Grund sind nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt. Die Mindestmutedauer beträgt 10 Minuten und muss am Vergehen angepasst werden. Es muss immer eine, wenn möglich detailerte, Beschreibung angegeben werden. Nach dem vom Plugin verlangten Format (/mute Spieler Zeit (z.B. 20m, 1h) Grund). Bei Mutes durch Hinweise von anderen (Tickets, Mails, Nachrichten, Forum oder anderer Herkunft) ist immer ein Beweis (Idealerweise ein Link zu einem Screenshot bzw. einem Video, das auf einem Onlinespeicher hochgeladen wurde), der Melder oder den Link zum Forumreport anzugeben. Tempwarn Aregeln Warns mit sinnlosem, oder keinem bzw. dem Standart- (Regelverstoss) Grund sind nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt und müssen von Server Admins ausgeführt werden. Es muss immer eine, wenn möglich detailerte, Beschreibung angegeben werden.(-s Regel ist bis auf weiteres aufgehoben!) Bei Mutes durch Hinweise von anderen (Tickets, Mails, Nachrichten, Forum oder anderer Herkunft) ist immer ein Beweis (Idealerweise ein Link zu einem Screenshot bzw. einem Video, das auf report.PianMC.tk hochgeladen wurde), der Melder oder den Link zum Forumreport anzugeben. Warns dürfen nur bei schlimmen Vergehen, oder durch Erlaubnis eines Server Admins, vergeben werden! Kick Aregeln Kicks mit sinnlosem, oder keinem bzw. dem Standart- (Regelverstoss) Grund sind nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt und müssen von Server Admins ausgeführt werden. Es muss immer eine, wenn möglich detailerte, Beschreibung angegeben werden. Bei Mutes durch Hinweise von anderen (Tickets, Nachrichten oder anderer Herkunft) ist immer ein Beweis (Idealerweise ein Link zu einem Screenshot bzw. einem Video, das auf report.PianMC.tk hochgeladen wurde), der Melder oder den Link zum Forumreport anzugeben. Teleport/TPO Aregeln Teleportierungen zum Spass sind nicht erlaubt, sofern sie mit dem Befehl /tp bzw. /tpo ausgeführt werden. Dazu muss /tpa benutzt werden. Das Teleportieren hat immer einen ein Grund zum Verdacht zum Verstoss gegen die Regeln zu haben. Für Teleportationen ohn Grund zum Verdacht zum Verstoss gegen die Regeln ist die Teleportationsanfrage (/tpa) zu verwenden. Zum Annehmen von TpAs wird folgender Befehl empfohlen: /ja (anstelle: /tpaccept) und /nein (anstelle: /tpdeny) Ticketbearbeitung Aregeln Keine Tickets dürfen ohne Erlaubnis eines Server Admins gelöscht werden. Tickets dürfen nur geschlossen werden. Alle Meldungen die in Tickets erwähnt sind, sind zu überprüfen. Wird ein Ticket von einem bearbeitet, hat derjenige das Ticket an sich zu nehmen (/taketicket) Man wird automatisch zur Erstellungsposition teleportiert Tickets, die für einen anderen Spieler (z.B. Admin) gedacht sind, müssen offen bleiben und der Spieler muss mit einer Mail informiert werden (/mail send {SPIELER} Ticket #{TICKETID} Auf die korrekte Rechtschreibung bei der Bearbeitung von Tickets muss geachtet werden. Um ein Ticket anzuschauen ist /checkticket zu verwenden. Um einem Ticket zu antworten ist /replyticket zu verwenden. Das unnötige Erstellen/Löschen/Schliessen von Tickets wird bestraft! Jail Aregeln Um einen Spieler zu bestrafen, ohne in zu bannen, muten oder warnen, darf er für maximal 15 Minuten in ein Gefängnis (/jails) eingesperrt werden. Das Einsperren hat immer einen Grund zu haben! Gefängnisstrafen mit sinnlosem, oder keinem Grund sind nur in Ausnahmefällen erlaubt und müssen von Server Admins ausgeführt werden. Der Befehl zum Einsperren lautet: /jail (z.B. /jail Otto Polizeistation1 10 min) Die Gefängnisse sind von einem Architekten ständig in Stand zu halten. Vanish Aregeln Das Spielen von Spielmodi im Unsichtbarkeitsmodus ist für niemanden erlaubt, da andere Spieler einen nicht sehen können und so ein grosser Vorteil erlangt wird. Das Benutzen des Vanish Modus hat immer einen Grund zu haben. Zum Zuschauen von Games sollte der Zuschauermodus (/GM 3) verwendet werden! Wird man von anderen Spielern geärgert/genervt, darf der Vanish Modus genutzt werden. Beim ausführen (z.B. Bauen) von Arbeiten, bei denen man nicht gestört werden soll, darf der Vanish Modus verwendet werden. Um Teleportierungen zu verweigern, kann zusätzlich /tptoggle benutzt werden. Unban Aregeln Ein Unban hat immer einen Grund zu haben. Wird ein Spieler (-Gruppe) entbannt, ohne Grund, kann das Teammitglied, das den Bann aufgelöst hat, bestraft werden. Unter Unban zählt auch eine Straflinderung (Verkürzung eines Mutes/Bans/Gefängnisaufenthaltes) Wenn möglich, muss ein anständiger und korrekter Entbannungsantrag im Forum vorliegen. Gamemode Aregeln Es gelten grundsätzlich die gleichen Regeln wie mit dem Recht FLY Das erlangen von Items im Kreativ Modus ist verboten und wird bestraft! In Welten wo nichts abgebaut, gebaut oder verändert werden darf, ist der Adventure Modus für alle Spieler zu gebrauchen. Der Kreativ Modus ist NICHT zum Fliegen da. (/fly) Das Verändern fremder Gamemodes ist nur mit Erlaubnis eines Serveradministrators erlaubt. Unerlaubtes Benutzen falscher Modi kann bestraft werden! Der Zuschauermodus (GM3) darf NICHT verwendet werden, um Unsichtbares zu sehen und sich somit einen Vorteil zu erschaffen, ausser es herrscht (für Teammitglieder mit höherem Rang) grosser Verdacht zu einem Regelverstoss. Schaut man jemandem zu und teleportiert sich DIREKT (/tp / /tpo) zum Spieler (z.B. in BW oder auch in Survival), sollte der Zuschauermodus verwendet werden, weil der Unsichtbarkeitsmodus (/vanish) nicht immer zuverlässig funktioniert. Godmode Aregeln Es gelten grundsätzlich die gleichen Regeln wie mit den Rechten FLY und Gamemode Godmode ist nur mit Erlaubnis eines Admins erlaubt. Grössere Vorteile (z.B. in einem Kamp (z.B. PvP oder Survival (Mobfarm o.ä.)) dürfen nicht erlangt werden. Bei Verstoss können erlange Items, Statistiken, Ingame Geld (und Andere) entzogen, vermindert oder resettet werden! Es gilt, den Gottmodus so wenig wie möglich einzusetzen! Lagg Aregeln Um den Server etwas zu entlasten darf /uc verwendet werden, damit unnötig geladene Junks aus dem Zwischenspeicher entfernt werden. Das Töten von Enities, die nötig sind, um eine angenehme Spielatmosphäre zu gewährleisten, ist untersagt. Natürlich ist das ständige wiederholen von Befehlen (Command SPAM) verboten. Setwarp Aregeln Pro Spieler dürfen maximal 3 Warps erstellt werden und jeder muss einem Teammitglied gemeldet werden. Das Entfernen von Warppunkten darf nur von Teammitlieder erledigt werden. Das Team darf Warps jederzeit löschen. Bei Ausnutzung des Warpsystems kann eine Sperre oder Rechtentziehung erteilt werden. Skull Aregeln Um einen Kopf von sich selber zu erhalten, kann dieser Befehl benutzt werden. Man darf sich keine Köpfe erstellen, um damit grossen Profit zu machen (>20'000$) Bei Missbrauch kann ein Recht- oder Rangentzug drohen! Spezialwünsche an Köpfen können bei PianoRailways angefragt werden. Der Verkauf von Köpfen sollte einem Admin mitgeteilt werden, um nach Erlaubnis zu fragen. Köpfe können auch im Shop gekauft werden. Sollten Köpfe fehlen, bitte einen Vorschlag an einen Admin weiterleiten HA Aregeln Um nach Griefern oder auch normal zu schauen, wann etwas wo von wem gebaut wurde kann das HA Tool und die HA Befehle genutzt werden. Das HA Tool gibts für Teammitglieder kostenlos bei G2. Um zu suchen bitte folgendes Format verwenden: /ha search a:chat p:PianoRailways f:Hey und die nötigen Parameter (Spielername und Filterwörter) ersetzen. Um sich zu dieser Aktion zu teleportieren "tpto" verwenden und dahinter die ID. Für Hilfe bitte persönlich ingame an Piano wenden... A-Namensregeln A-Nickregeln *Für alle Spieler ab dem Rang Premium gelten folgende Nick Regeln: *Spieler ab dem Premiumrang können sich mit /rnick nicken und erhalten einen zufälligen Namen und Skin *Spieler ab dem YT Rang können frei einen Namen und Skin wählen. Zitat *Das Nicken ist nur mit /nickname und /rnick erlaubt! *Bitte benutze dafür ingame den Befehl /nickmenu Zitat *Entnicken kann man sich mit /unnick *Bitte benutze ingame den Befehl /nickmenu *Hilfe zum Nicken findest du ingame mit /helpnick *Der Nickname sollte einem Spieler gehören, der noch nie auf dem Server war und in der Minecraft Szene unbekannt ist. *Für zufällige Namen und Skins kann auch der Befehl /randomnick und /randomskin verwendet werden. *Vorschläge für zufällige Nicknames bitte in Discord an PianoRailways senden *Das Nicken ohne Skinänderung oder ohne Namensänderung ist nicht gestattet *Nur das Verwandeln in einen anderen Spieler ist nicht gestattet *Ist man genickt, so hat man in der Spieler bzw. VIP Gruppe zu sein (/warp Nick). Die Gruppenänderung hat unmittelbar vor oder nach der Namens- und Skinänderung zu erfolgen. *Den aktuellen Rang, der auch im Chat angezeigt wird (Der angezeigte Rang ist der, der im Moment aktiv ist. Es kann sein, dass du zusätzliche Ränge besitzt, die aber nicht angezeigt werden.) wird dir in der Spielertablist unten links in oranger Farbe angezeigt. *Es dürfen keine Namen und Skins mit indirekter Werbung für YouTuber, Server, Websites oder ähnlichem gewählt werden. *Das Nicken mit Namen (oder Teilen) von bekannten Spielern, sowie Namen & alte Namen (Namehistory) von auf PianMC aktiven Spielern zu benutzen ist verboten! *Das Nicken hat immer einen Sinn zu haben. *Sich zu nicken nur um Spass zu haben ist nicht erlaubt. *Das Nicken von anderen Spielern ist verboten und wird mit einem sofortigen Rangentzug bestraft! *Das Ausnutzen unseres Nicksystems wird bestraft! *Zusätzlich gelten alle Chatregeln und Skinregeln A-Skinregeln *Nacktskins sind verboten! *Skins von Teammitgliedern von PianMC zu verwenden, ohne deren Erlaubnis ist eher weniger gern gesehen. *Rassistische oder beleidigende Skins sind nicht gestattet. *Overlay-Skins sind erlaubt, sofern KEINE der übrigen Skinregeln verletzt wird. *Anstössige Skins sind nicht erlaubt. *SkinDerp kann andere Spieler nerven und ist deswegen verboten! A-Clientregeln *Jegliche Clientmodifikationen, welche in diesem Thema nicht explizit erwähnt und erlaubt werden, sind verboten! *LabyMod und Optifine sind erlaubt, sofern keine anderen Regeln verletzt werden. *Allein das Betreten des Servers mit der ReplayMod (oder Cinematic Mod) ist nur mit (schriftlicher) Genehmigung des Serverteams (über Discord oder Forum), welches in jedem Fall einzeln entscheidet, und einem guten Grund für die Verwendung erlaubt. Gründe für eine Genehmigung könnten sein: Test Beweissicherung von Vergehen jeglicher Art (auf den PianMC Auftritten) Vorstellung mit perfektem Verlinken diversen PianMC Auftritten (YT Serverkanal + Kanäle von den wichtigsten Teammitgliedern, Discord, Forum, korrekte Server IP) Gameplay mit perfekten Verlinkungen (s. oben) *Damage Indicator und Spielerradar müssen ausgeschaltet sein. Diese Regel basiert hauptsächlich auf Vertrauen! *Modifikationen, die dem Spieler grosse Vorteile erschafft, sind verboten. *Hacking sowie Togglen ist verboten! *Das Benutzen von fremden Accounts ohne dessen Besitzers Einwilligung ist verboten! *Das Umgehen von Spielsperren (Banns) ist nicht gestattet. *Es sind maximal fünf Accounts pro IP erlaubt. Sind es mehr, wird ein permanenter IPBan ausgeführt! Dieser wird aber in seltenen Fällen mit angemessenen Entschuldigungen (für mehr als einen Account!) gekürzt oder aufghoben! *Jegliche Texturenpakete, die einem einen grossen Vorteil verschaffen und nicht für das bessere Aussehen sind, sind verboten! *Bei Benutzung von Clientmodifikationen (auch bei LabyMod), kann es dazu kommen, dass zu viele Pakete an den Server gesendet werden, und man deswegen gekickt wird. *Ein Vorschlag von AbgezocktLP legitimiert die Genehmigung der Modifikation WorldEdit CUI. Denn diese bringt einem Spieler zwar einige Vorteile zum Arbeiten mit WorldEdit, ist aber mit dem aktiven Serverkonzept, indem es (noch) keine Bauwettbewerbe o.ä. gibt, absolut kompatibel. Verhaltensregeln *Unnötiges Rumlaufen, Rumhüpfen, Schlagen oder Teleportieren ist nicht gerne gesehen. *Das Schlagen auf andere Spieler oder in die Luft ist nur in Situationen gestattet, wenn es um etwas wichtiges geht. *Untaktisches Verhalten in Spielmodis (z.B. ständiges Töten ohne Erfolg) ist nicht erlaubt. *Taktiken und Verhalten, die einem grosse Vorteile bringen (z.B. Weniger Rückstoss, mehr KPS, no-shift-Eageln) sollten vermieden werden. Findet ein Teammitglied, dass es zu übertrieben ist und kaum mit Hacks unterschieden werden kann, so darf bestraft werden! *Das Trollen (veräpeln) von anderen Spielern, wird nicht geduldet! *Das unnötige Belasten des Servers (mit Entities, Blöcken oder sonst was) ohne Grund ist verboten! *Bestechung - durch Items, Geld oder anderes - ist nicht erlaubt. *Auch starke Abzocke, Falschaussagen, und Betrug sind verboten! *Jegliches Ausnutzen von Spielfehlern (Bugusing) ist verboten und die Fehler müssen gemeldet werden: /ticket Nach der Meldung dürfen die Fehler nicht weiterhin ausgeübt werden! *Forderungen nach einer Belohnung sind zu unterlassen! Alles muss gemeldet werden, auch wenn es keine ausdrückliche Belohnung gibt. Oft kann / wird auf Nachfrage kurz darauf eingegangen. *Jegliches Ausnutzen eines Systems (z.B. Nicksystem oder Ticketsystem) wird bestraft Nur weil etwas nicht ausdrücklich verboten ist, ist es noch lange nicht erlaubt! *Grundsätzlich werden keine Items, Statistiken oder andere Sachen wiederhergestellt bzw. ersetzt! *Farming in diversen Spielmodi ist verboten! z.B. Bedwars: Killfarming am Spawn 1vs1: Immer nur einen gewinnen lassen um Tokens zu gewinnen und gute Stats zu erhalten Survival: Automatische Tierfarmen mit Überertrag Eine Farm die vorzüglich Items produziert, die dann (mit dem Verkaufscommand) verkauft werden Eageln: Fails farmen Playtime: Langes & unnötiges AFK sein (dazu gehören auch das Aushebeln von Kick-Mechanismen wie z.B. AFK Brunnen) Jump and Run: Springen des immer gleichen JaR um Geld zu verdienen. (Abwechseln ist erlaubt) *Verluste durch einen Fehler der Serververwaltung (inkl. dem Server), werden nur durch Beweise und genausten Informationen zum Vorfall ersetzt. Bei den meisten Itemverlusten handelt es sich um ein Fehlverhalten (ob extra oder unwissentlich) des Spielers *Das Serverteam lehnt jede Haftung für verloren gegangene Items ab, wenn die Survivalwelten (GS, Survival/Farmwelt) im Verlauf der letzten Teleports nicht korrekt betreten bzw. verlassen wurden. *Jegliche Nicknamen in Bezug zu PianMC, sollten klar sein und nicht eine Nachahmung von bekannten Spielern, Servern, Websites, Marken etc. sein. Die Administration behält sich in solchen Fällen vor, den User umzubenennen, für Textnachrichten zu sperren, oder gar komplett aus den Auftritten auszuschliessen. Bei und wird aber grundsätzlich nicht komplett gesperrt, d.h. es werden selten permanente Banns ausgesprochen ---- Ränge = Spieler Spieler Rechte VIP VIP Rechte Aufklappen um die VIP Rechte einsehen zu können *Premium Funktionen in 1vs1 *Man kann sich 5 Kits speichern und eines davon aktiviert haben zum Spielen *Erweitertes Kit-Einstellungsinventar *BedWars VIP Rechte (Volle Runden joinen, Countdown reduzieren) *Enderperle in der Lobby *Kleiner Rabatt im PianMC Shop in GS (Nur für Adminshops) *Mehr Teleportmöglichkeiten im Teleporter *6 Plots in den Plot Welten (sofern keine andere Regelungen in dieser Welt vorhanden sind) *Rechte zum Entladen von Chunks (/uc) *Farbig schreiben (dies beinhaltet nicht das Formattieren!) *10 Homes setzen *Hüte (/hat) *Mobile Werkbank (/wb) *Rezeptfunktion (/Recipe) *Teleportanfrage zu sich /tpahere *Signierte Bücher bearbeiten (/book) *PlayerTime/Weather (/ptime, /pweather) *Strafregister von sich selber: /checkban Achtung: Bei Benutzung der Nickfunktion bzw. dem Unnicken, wird der Rang entfernt Bugmelder Bugmelder Rechte Bugmelder Aufgaben Premium Premium Rechte Aufklappen um die Premium Rechte einsehen zu können *Eingeschränke Nickfunktion mit /nickmenu *BedWars direkt starten *Rabatt (mehr als VIP) im PianMC Shop in GS (nur AdminShops) *Mehr Teleportmäglichkeiten im Kompass *Unlimitierte Anzahl an Grundstücken in den Plot Welten (sofern nichts anderes bestimmt) *Mehr Homes setzen (mehr als VIP) *Eigener Kopf: /skull *Items reparieren: /repair *Fliegen (nach den Flyregeln!) *Formattieren des Chats *Silent Lobby YouTwitch YouTwitch Rechte Aufklappen um die YouTwitch rechte einzusehen *(Fast) alle Nickfunktionen (/helpnick) *Schutzschild in der Lobby *Mehr Teleportpunkte im Teleporter * Servermusic Rechte *Füttern (/feed) *(Fast) komplettes farbiges und formattiertes Schreiben YouTwitch Aufgaben Discord Admin DA Rechte DA Aufgaben Architekt Archi Rechte Archi Aufgaben ArchiKauf In Freebuild gab es die Möglichkeit, sich für eine bestimmte Zeit das Tool WorldEdit mit ingame Geld zu kaufen. AK Rechte Ordnung Dieser Rang wird grundsätzlich als Ordnungshüter bezeichnet. Die Bezeichnung stammt davon, dass der ursprüngliche Name "Polizist" lautete. Team Rechte Aufklappen um die Team Rechte sehen zu können *Mehr Commands in Bedwars *Teamchat *ChatClear *Tempban und Tempmute (max. 1 Tag) *Tempwarn (max. 30 Tage) *Spieler prüfen mit /check und /warns *Spieler kicken *Doppelsprung in der Lobby *Schilder formattieren *50 Homes *HILFE Nachrichten lesen können *mehr Teleportmöglichkeiten in den Kompassen *Ticketadministration (vorwiegend Chatvergehen und Hilfeleistungen) *Grundbefehle wie /near und /back *Enderchest von anderen anschauen *Spieler in Gefängnisse stekcen *Teleportieren (pass auf die Regeln auf!) *Unsichtbarkeitsmodus (mit Gefühl oder besser gar nicht nutzen!) Team Aufgaben Spielmodi Admin GS_Admin GSA Rechte GSA Aufgaben FB_Admin FBA Rechte FBA Aufgaben Aufklappen um die Aufgaben zu sehen Grundstücke die Bauwerke nicht den Regeln entsprechen melden und gegebenfalls löschen. Alte Grundstücke löschen (GS muss mind. 14 Tage abgelaufen sein, unnützlich sein, der GS Owner muss zuerst gefragt werden oder 20 Tage offline sein) -> (/plot reset) Grundstücke, auf denen nichts oder nur unnötige Sachen stehen, löschen oder clearen (/plot clear, /plot reset) Verschieben von Grundstücken, falls dies ein User wünscht oder ein Admin als Auftrag gibt (/plot move) Bei Fragen zu den Grundstücken jederzeit bereit zu sein und Antworten darüber zu geben Hilfe leisten, wenn dies erwünscht ist Informieren des Serverteams bei fertiggestellten, nützlichen und zu Gebrauch gebauten Grundstücken (Perm: plotme.*,Zeit/Wettersteuerung,) FBR_Admin FBRA Rechte FRBA Aufgaben TS_Admin TSA Rechte TSA Aufgaben BW_Admin BWA Rechte BWA Aufgaben KB_Admin KBA Rechte KBA Aufgaben DEV DEV Rechte DEV Aufgaben Supporter SUP Rechte Aufklappen um die SUP Rechte zu sehen *Länger Tempban (max. 1 Woche) *Tempmute (max. 3 Tage) *Tempwarn (max. 50 Tage) *Vergehenshistory mit /history **Unmute *Unban *Magische Zeichen auf Schildern *Alle Menüs öffnen (auch für andere) *Less- und NoHacks Nachrichten *Mehr Rechte für Shops *Anderen in den Inventar schauen *Andere Spieler füttern mit /feed *ohne Join Nachricht den Server betreten *Enderchest von anderen verändern *(Und mehr administrative Rechte) SUP Aufgaben Moderator Dieser Rang wurde ursprünglich als SupportPLUS bezeichnet. MOD Rechte Aufklappen um die MOD Rechte zu sehen *Noch länger bannen (max. 1 Monat) *Noch länger muten (max. 10 Tage) *IP von Spielern auschecken *Mehr Bestrafungen rückgängig machen *Broadcast Nachrichten *Zu Koordinaten tpn *Inventare von Spielern bearbeiten *teilweise Protection Rechte *ein bisschen WorldEdit Rechte *Andere Spieler tpn *Ohne Nachricht den Server verlassen *Einige Minecraft Befehle wie /effect *(Noch ein paar administrative Befehle) MOD Aufgaben TreuerMod Senior Moderator TMOD Rechte WorldEdit Bypass auf Plots YouTwitch, VIP und Premium Rang Sicherheitstool TempIPBan TMOD Aufgaben Co-Admin Dieser Rang wurde ursprünglich als Moderator bezeichnet und wird heute grundsätzlich als Admin verwendet. CA Rechte Grundsätzlich alle Rechte, wobei einige spezielle Permissions entfernt wurden. CA Aufgaben Admin Dieser Rang wird grundsätzlich ebenfalls als Admin bezeichnet, wobei der interne Name anders lautet. Unterscheidbar vom Co-Admin ist dieser durch die grüne statt gelbe Farbe. Admin Rechte Admin Aufgaben Owner Owner Rechte Owner Aufgaben ---- = Bewerben = Bewerbungen werden momentan nur per E-Mail an mailto:PianMC@public-files.de entgegengenommen. Am besten wird vor der Bewerbung das Server-Team auf Discord informiert. = Anträge = Anträge für eine Protection, Rangverlängerung oder (erneute) Rangvergabe bitte über den Discord Kanal https://discordapp.com/channels/172991126297509888/197728273822777344 #raenge-rollen einreichen. Entschuldigen Wenn du der Meinung bist, ungerecht behandelt worden zu sein, oder du dich einfach ganz normal entschuldigen willst und deine Fehler zugeben und eingestehen, so kannst du per E-Mail oder Discord#tribunal ein Entschuldigungsschreiben einreichen. = Reports = Jegliche Fehler oder Meldungen sowie Reports, die den Server betreffen, können direkt ingame mit einem Ticket erstellt werden und werden automatisch auf Discord ans Server-Team übermittelt. Es ist in jedem Fall angebracht, das Server-Team zusätzlich im Kanal https://discordapp.com/channels/172991126297509888/172991981771816962 #support zu verständigen. = Templates = Template Team *Kurze Beschreibung zu meiner Person, meiner Vergangenheit und sonstige Sachen: *Mein Vorname (So sollt ihr mich nennen): *Mein Minecraft Ingame Name: *Referenzen bei vorherigen Teamerfahrungen: *Link zu einem eventuellen YouTube/Twitch Kanal: *Wann kann ich für den Server da sein: *Wie lange pro Woche kann ich für den Server da sein: *Meine Onlinezeit in Tagen, an denen ich online war (seit ich den Server kenne): *Mein Rang: *Ich bewerbe mich als: *Ich bewerbe mich, weil: *Ihr solltet mich nehmen, weil *Mein Skype Account: *Wenn vorhanden Meine Discord ID (z.B. PianMC#9723): *Meine bisherigen Erfahrungen (inkl. Referenzen): *Grund für eine Antwort von euch: EA Template *Mein Minecraft Name: *Andere Accounts von mir (falls vorhanden): *Datum des Vorfalls (ev. mit Zeit): *Meine Discord ID/Name: *Beschreibe kurz die Situation: *Gegeneweismaterial (Screenshots, Videos, Client-Logs): *Dauer der Bestrafung: *Grund zur Bestrafung: *Warum sollte die Strafe gelindert bzw. aufgehoben werden: *Deine Entschuldigung: *Ergänzungen: Entschuldigungstemplate Minecraft Client-Log wenn vorhanden: Screenshots + Videobeweise Genaue Angaben zu Datum/Zeit/Welt/Koordinaten Wenn erstellt: Ticket ID Für Rückfragen: Discord ID (unbedingt auf dem Discord Server online sein, oder mind. gejoint und aktiv) Template YT *Kurze Beschreibung zu meiner Person, meiner Vergangenheit und sonstige Sachen: *Mein Vorname (So sollt ihr mich nennen): *Mein Minecraft Ingame Name: *Mein Alter: *YouTube/Twitch Name: *Link zu meinem YouTube/Twitch Kanal: *Meine Anzahl an Abonnenten: *Meine Anzahl an Videos: *Wann kann ich für den Server da sein: *Wie lange pro Woche kann ich auf PianMC online sein: *Meine Onlinezeit in Tagen, an denen ich online war (seit ich den Server kenne): *Mein Rang: *Ich bewerbe mich als: *Ich bewerbe mich, weil: *Ihr solltet mich nehmen, weil *Meine Discord ID (z.B. PianMC#9723): *Meine Gründe, warum ich meine Videos immer in Discord posten werde: *Grund für eine Antwort von euch: *Ich stelle euch meinen YouTube Kanal als Brand-Account zur Verfügung: JA/NEIN Es ist nicht die Aufgabe des Teams, zu überprüfen ob der YouTuber aktiv ist! Darum hat der YouTuber die Pflicht, jeden Link zu einem neuen Video auf Discord im #videos Chat zu posten. Ansonsten kann der Rang wegen Inaktivität entzogen werden! Alle Angaben sind wahrheitsgemäss auszufüllen! Das Team kann jede Bewerbung grundlos ablehnen und die Anfragebedingungen jederzeit ändern, ohne jemand in Kenntnis davon zu setzen! ---- = Discord = Das ganze Team kommuniziert über einen Discord Server, welcher unter folgendem Kurzlink erreichbar ist: http://s.PianMC.tk/discord Minecraftchat Der Kanal https://discordapp.com/channels/172991126297509888/178869562484195328 #minecraftchat ist verbunden mit dem Chat in Minecraft. Die Chat-Nachrichten von Minecraft werden in diesen Kanal geschickt und umgekehrt. Mention Um Spieler, Rollen oder Kanäle zu erwähnen, kann ingame die Nachricht wie gewohnt geschrieben werden. Der Kanal, Spieler oder die Rolle muss ausgetauscht werden durch die gleich unten zu findende ID. Die Kanal, Gruppen oder Member ID kann auch über Discord selber herausgefunden werden. Dazu ist es eventuell nötig, sich im Entwicklermodus zu befinden. Gruppen IDs @Server-Team <@&172995379170639872> Kanal IDs #support <#172991981771816962> #tribunal <#173794725982240771> Member IDs @PianoRailways <@!172990926719942656> @Nikibacowinane74 <@!237127900636119040> @thedark_knightt <@!190675152382590977> @AbgezocktLP <@!268331140111138818> @Michael_6733 <@!285148908273926144> @OllerSchmoller1 <@1174919784654307328> Discord Verknüpfung Mit dem Befehl '/discord link' wird ein Minecraft Account mit dem Discord Account verknüpft. Dadurch entstehen in beiden Clients gewisse Vorteile MCVer Vorteile Durch den Befehl '/discord link' erhält man ingame ein Nachricht mit einem vierstelligen Zahlencode, welcher auf Discord an den Bot DiscordSRV geschickt werden muss. Anschliessend erhält man auf Discord den Rang 'MCVer' und kann, im Gegensatz zu Spielern, andere Member in den Sprach-Kanälen verschieben. Gleichzeitig erhält der Spieler ingame 50 Pluspunkte Es ist auch eventuell geplant, den verifizierten Spielern ingame ein Prä- bzw. Suffix zu geben. Auf Discord wird zusätzlich der Rang angezeigt, der der Spieler auch ingame besitzt = Forum = Das XOBOR Forum ist / sollte für normale Besucher sowie jegliche Benutzer unzugänglich bzw. gesperrt sein, denn es wird nicht mehr benutzt! Es ist noch vorhanden, aber nicht mehr zugänglich. Es ist also keine Informationen verloren. Die Backup Version ist nur mit einem Passwort zugänglich. (siehe Oldforum Oldforum (Höchstwahrscheinlich) Alle Seiten und Beiträge des XOBOR-Forums wurden kopiert und auf einen Backup Server verlegt, welcher mit einem Passwort geschützt ist. = Website = Die Website, die eigentlich das XOBOR-Forum, die erste Website und die selbstentwickelte Website ersetzen sollte, wurde mit der Software Wordpress erstellt und für einige Wochen auch so betrieben. Aufgrund von mangelnden Aufruf- und Nutzungszahlen sowie schlechter Performance wurde diese Website ebenfalls auf privat gestellt. Erste Website Die erste Website von PianMC wurde mit Jimdo erstellt und auch sehr lange benutzt. Doch nach und nach, wurde diese durch das XOBOR-Forum abgelöst. Natürlich kann diese Website weiterhin über den Kurzlink zur alten Website oder über das Internet Archive angesehen werden. Shorty Lange Internetadressen können sehr mühsam sein. Erstens kann man sich solche überhaupt nicht gut merken und zweitens wird es auch schwierig, längere Adressen anderen | Spielern zuzuschicken, da die maximale Zeichenanzahl einer Nachricht beschränkt ist. PianS.cf (wurde nur für eine kurze Zeit genutzt) Die Seite http://s.PianMC.tk funktioniert nur für Kurzlinks. Es befinden sich keinerlei andere Seiten unter dieser Adresse. Webmap Seit dem Revivalprojekt ist es möglich, die eine Livemap online einzusehen. Sie ist verfügbar unter folgender Adresse: http://s.PianMC.tk/webmap Aktualisierung Es wird darauf geachtet, dass die Kurzlinks aktualisiert werden, wenn sich die Website oder die Informationen ändern. Wenn zum Beispiel die Regeln auf eine andere Plattform verlegt werden, so wird (in den meisten Fällen) auch der passende Kurzlink dazu auf die neue Plattform migriert. ---- Privatisierung Aufgrund mangelnden Aufrufzahlen und unbekannten, aber wahrscheinlich privaten Gründen des Betreibers, wurden diverse Seiten und Dienste mit einem Passwort-Zugang gesperrt. Die Kurzlinks wurden aber umgestellt[https://discordapp.com/channels/172991126297509888/300676181358018580/468121226460659727 PianoRailways, Server-Owner – Nachricht auf Discord.] PianMC Discord Server . Abgerufen am 19. Juli 2018. YouTube Es ist geplant, in Zukunft mehrere Informationsvideos auf den YouTube Kanal hochzuladen. Wer diese produziert ist noch unbekannt. Der YouTube Kanal wird nicht durch eine bestimmte Person geführt. Mehrere User haben Zugriff darauf. Dabei ist es jedoch nicht so, dass die Anmeldedaten und somit ein ganzes Google Konto geteilt wird, sondern anders: Der YouTube Kanal ist ein Branded-Account, was bedeutet, der Administrator kann beliebige User hinzufügen und Rechte für den Kanal vergeben. ---- Archiv Der ursprüngliche YouTube Kanal wurde in Zusammenarbeit mit HGL-Films erstellt und betrieben. = Twitter = Es gibt zwar einen Account auf Twitter, welcher aber momentan weder aktiv benutzt, noch in irgendeiner Weise aktualisiert oder verwendet wird. = Hinweise zu den Verweisen = Jegliche Webseiten oder Dienste, welche nicht in das Minecraft-Server Wiki passen, wurden auf Wikipedia, oder direkt verlinkt. Es kann sein, dass nicht alles verlinkt ist. = Einzelnachweise = Texte sind eventuell aus dem Oldforum Forum, der Website und von sonstigen Quellen kopiert und nicht immer mit einer Quelle versehen.